Pas de mousse sucrée pour les mascottes
by Agasthiya
Summary: "Misère, ce costume..." Suivre lors d'une mission la décadence d'un démon parfait au beau milieu de petits monstres fascinés par le parc de Disneyland est un spectacle diablement jouissif pour son propre maître. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi un chien...?


**Disclaimers** : Bon, puisqu'il est obligatoire de le faire signifier... la grosse moitié appartient à Dame Yana Toboso, l'autre grosse moitié provient de l'incroyable cerveau du Prince du calembour et du non-sens, j'ai nommé : François Pérusse. Le reste, c'est-à-dire peu, c'est à moi.

**Genre**: Humour, parodie, n'importe quoi.

**Rating** : A moins que vous ne craigniez la violence faite aux mascottes de Disneyland et au personnel... K+.

**Note** : Ca faisait longtemps que je voulais faire ça, mélanger les univers quasi-complémentaires (car très différents, si si) de Kuro et Pérusse ! Bien sûr, sans réécrire le dialogue du sketch dans son intégralité et seulement mettre les prénoms devant les répliques, parce que ça c'est tellement con que tout le monde peut le faire. Disons que c'est un petit défi que je voulais me lancer. Du coup, j'ai dû remastériser (LOL) un peu le texte, en modifiant certaines phrases pour que ça colle aux personnages. Pardon, Monsieur Pérusse, c'est indigne d'une fan... é_è

Bon, pour être honnête : j'ai une autre fic Kuroshitsuji sur les bras, mais je cafouille un peu malheureusement. En attendant de retrouver de l'inspiration et me détendre un peu en cette dure période de travail, je vous présente ceci. A croire que je ne peux pas m'en passer, d'écrire des conneries sur Ciel et Sebas-chan... \o/

Anachronismes presque certains, mais vu que ce n'est absolument pas sérieux... Imaginez cette fanfiction à l'époque que vous voulez, peu m'importe. En tout cas, c'est une époque où les parcs de Disneyland existent déjà. Je vous assure.

* * *

Pas de mousse sucrée pour les mascottes

Bien qu'il ne l'eût jamais avoué à haute voix, il n'en pensait pas moins : Sebastian Michaelis haïssait les missions secrètes. Parce que c'était lui qui devait se charger de toutes les tâches ingrates qu'elles impliquaient - quelles qu'elles soient, le jeune maître ne se salirait jamais les doigts dessus, oh que non (et après tout, que serait un majordome s'il ne pouvait s'en occuper ?) parce qu'il était forcé d'y faire des rencontres dont il se serait volontiers passé (en général, il s'agit d'humains malodorants qui n'hésitent pas à le frapper dans le dos comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde) ; et parce que toutes ces caméras et ces micros, qu'on avait accroché sur lui tant et si bien qu'il ressemblait à un studio cinéma humain (hahaha), commençaient à peser leur poids. Même pour un démon, faire des gestes fluides avec tout cet attirail était presque une mission impossible. Mais le comte de Phantomhive ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille : cette mission avait été imposée par la reine. Le moindre échec fût impensable.

Il se passerait des choses suspectes et indéfinissables dans certains manèges. Outre le fait qu'il ne puisse s'agir que de rumeurs, la reine souhaitait en avoir le cœur net en y envoyant son chien de garde préféré. Pour être sincère, Ciel Phantomhive aurait préféré rester tranquillement chez lui avec une tasse de thé que devoir participer à une affaire aussi dérisoire...

Assis confortablement dans un fauteuil pivotant devant une multitude d'écrans, Ciel fixait les images renvoyées par les caméras placées dans tous les coins et recoins du parc. Au bout d'un moment, il annonça :

« Le signal a été donné. »

N'ayant même pas besoin de se lever, il pivota vivement vers le majordome avant de déclarer :

« Ca va être à toi de jouer, Sebastian !

– Très bien, j'y vais, obéit Sebastian en essayant de ne rien laisser paraître de sa mauvaise volonté.

– Attends, on récapitule : tu te souviens ?

– Entrer dans le parc de Disneyland, assommer une mascotte et prendre son costume. »

Ciel hocha la tête à chaque point de son énumération.

« Et je te donnerai le reste des instructions dans ton écouteur sur-le-champ.

– Jeune maître, cette camionnette n'est-elle pas trop repérable ?

– Ce n'est pas un problème, nous l'avons déguisé en stand de glaces. L'un des techniciens avait suggéré l'idée d'un urinoir public, mais tout le monde - dont moi - a trouvé cette idée stupide. »

Ledit technicien n'osa même pas protester face à la froideur du comte, tandis que les autres se retinrent d'éclater de rire.

Sebastian prit la direction de la sortie, d'un pas particulièrement lourd du fait de tout l'arsenal de caméras et d'armes - à n'utiliser qu'en cas d'urgence. Ciel écarquilla les yeux devant la démarche éléphantesque et très inhabituelle du distingué majordome.

« Euh... ça ira avec l'équipement ? lança Ciel.

– En tant que majordome de la maison Phantomhive, comment ne pourrais-je pas me déplacer sans problème dans cette tenue ? », répondit son interlocuteur avec son habituel sourire, tout en étant conscience du ridicule de son accoutrement.

Une fois sorti de la camionnette, Sebastian s'éloigna hâtivement avant de déclencher son écouteur, au milieu des cris de toute une marmaille accompagnée de leurs parents. Heureusement, ils étaient tous si obnubilés par les merveilles du parc qu'ils ne prêtaient aucune attention au majordome. Dans son petit microphone, il demanda discrètement :

« Jeune maître, vous m'entendez ?

– Cinq sur cinq, répondit clairement quoiqu'un peu de manière grésillante la voix de son maître dans son oreille.

– Je vois un homme en costume de chien à dix mètres avec les enfants. Dingo », se reprit-il en se rappelant le livre d'images Disney qu'il avait dû apprendre par cœur avant cette mission.

Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit un chien ? Il aurait encore préféré Donald, ou à la rigueur Tic (ou Tac). Hélas, le temps pressait.

« Essaie de l'attirer vers toi, ordonna Ciel.

– Euh... Dingo ! obéit Sebastian, un peu hésitant - pourquoi, mais pourquoi un chien ?

– Uhuh ? répondit stupidement, la langue pendante, la mascotte de l'animal en se retournant vivement vers le majordome.

– Venez voir par ici ! » exigea ce dernier avec un sourire charmeur - écœurant.

Ses pattes disproportionnées fouettant violemment le sol, l'imbécile s'exécuta, tout en poussant plusieurs onomatopées ressemblant plus à un rire inhumain au ralenti qu'aux jappements joyeux d'un chien. Après avoir annoncé à son jeune maître que la mascotte arrivait, Sebastian le frappa de toutes les forces que les pesantes caméras ne lui avaient pas soutirées - c'est-à-dire, encore très douloureusement. Il s'apprêta à passer à la seconde phase du plan, mais il ne s'était pas douté de cet imprévu : le pseudo-rire résonnait maintenant comme celui que ferait un automate déglingué, ce qui est impossible à retranscrire à l'oral comme à l'écrit.

« Misère, c'est une machine... annonça un Sebastian désabusé.

– Tant pis ! Dépêche-toi d'enfiler le costume ! »

Facile à dire... Tandis qu'il essayait d'entrer dans le corps du chien-androïde, la voix détraqué du robot répétait plusieurs phrases enregistrées à la file : « Bzzzt, blop... Bonjour les amis, blll... Approche, petit, ce sera notre petit secret... » Une fois le corps apprivoisé, Sebastian prévint qu'il avait presque terminé.

« Débarrasse-toi de la boîte vocale, grinça Ciel entre ses dents.

– Tout de suite. »

Puis il anéantit la boîte vocale, qui émit un long et dernier cri d'agonie.

Dans la camionnette, Ciel coupa un instant son microphone avant de s'adresser à l'un des techniciens :

« Pouvez-vous modifier l'angle de la septième caméra ? »

Ceci fait, il ne put réprimer un sourire. Il avait maintenant une vue parfaite sur son majordome vêtu de moitié en l'animal qu'il hait le plus au monde. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'aurait jamais imaginé ça ! Ah, ça y est, la tête était enfilée. Malgré son énorme envie de rire, il rebrancha son micro et dit :

« Maintenant, tu te diriges vers le premier manège.

– Oh non, les enfants ! ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Sebastian en voyant une dizaine de mômes courir vers lui.

– Tu dois jouer le jeu pour ne pas être repéré », répliqua simplement Ciel tout en esquissant un grand sourire - qu'il était jouissif de voir son majordome parfait habillé comme le chien le plus idiot de tous les temps, avec une colonie d'enfants agglutinés à lui comme des abeilles aux fleurs !

Ridicule pour ridicule, Sebastian se lança : phrases et rires qui n'avaient strictement rien à envier à Dingo, et un magnifique « On ne frappe pas sur la tête de Dingo ! » à un sale gosse qui trouvait amusant le fait de le gifler dix fois à la suite. Un démon se faisant battre par un gamin, il aura vraiment tout vu. Et savoir que son maître entendait et voyait tout ne fit que le mettre encore plus en rogne.

Jamais il ne s'était autant amusé en tant que limier de la reine. Ciel regrettait presque d'avoir montré de la mauvaise volonté au début de cette affaire. A-t-il jamais soupçonné que les démons pouvaient être si divertissants ?

« Tu n'as pas oublié les armes, j'espère ? questionna-t-il après un moment qui sembla à Sebastian aussi long que l'éternité.

– Non, rétorqua Sebastian en repoussant discrètement l'affreux marmot qui ne cessait de le frapper, j'ai deux grenades et un 357...

– Parle en Dingo ! » hurla Ciel, ayant de plus en plus de mal à retenir son fou-rire.

Sebastian répéta la phrase, ne s'inquiétant même plus de son manque de crédibilité auprès de son maître - il avait déjà tout perdu quelques minutes avant. Même le suffixe « Twi-twi les copains », qui était le comble de la honte, ne lui faisait rien. Il eût fallu être idiot pour ne pas se rendre compte que, dans l'oreillette, Ciel était en train de tout faire pour masquer un éclat de rire.

Maudite soit la reine avec ses foutues missions. Maudit soit le jeune maître avec ses ordres absurdes. « Parle en Dingo ». Il rêvait, ce n'était pas possible autrement !

« Allez, reprit Ciel en essayant de paraître sérieux à nouveau. On a perdu trop de temps, tu te diriges tout de suite vers le manège numéro un ! »

Sautons le fait que voir Sebastian équipé de caméras en train de courir dans un imposant costume de Dingo était un spectacle tout simplement hilarant.

« Tu y es ? Reste là, l'un de nos alliés tourne dedans, et en passant il va te donner la combinaison discrètement. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Enfin presque. Après avoir vu passer à toute vitesse Donald et Daisy, le capitaine Hook marchant sur un crocodile et d'autres figures non identifiés - à cause de la rapidité du manège, Sebastian aperçut l'homme qui devait être celui que lui avait décrit son maître. Malheureusement, ce qu'il lui dit était totalement incompréhensible.

« C'était inintelligible ! reprocha le majordome.

– Il va repasser », riposta froidement le comte, conscient que finalement, ce plan n'était pas vraiment au point.

Effectivement, il repassa. Puis une deuxième fois. Même message, même incohérence.

« N'aurait-il pas pu choisir un manège moins rapide ?... Ah, ça ralentit ! »

Mais alors que Sebastian avait l'espoir d'enfin continuer la mission - plus vite poursuivie, plus vite finie -, ce qu'il entendit acheva de le consterner. L'attraction avait ralentie, la voix de l'allié avec lui, qui parlait à présent dans ce qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à du _slow motion_.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment mieux, jeune maître.

– J'ai entendu. Bon... Va-t-en d'ici et va vers les bureaux. »

Ciel jura entendre un « Tu parles d'un métier » sortir des lèvres de Sebastian - aussi excédé soit-il, il restait tout de même poli. Mais alors que le comte s'apprêtait à lui délivrer les prochaines instructions, il entendit à travers son écouteur un :

« Eh, Dingo, tu veux une mousse sucrée ?

– Tss, "mousse sucrée". Il ne connaît même pas le vrai nom de ce qu'il vend, se moqua Ciel en voyant que son stand proposait cette célèbre brume rose en sucre.

– Dois-je le lui dire ? proposa Sebastian dans un soupir. Il était vraiment fatigué de se faire appeler Dingo par tout le monde.

– Oh ! Je vends des mousses sucrées ! T'en veux une ou pas ? insista le vendeur d'un ton bourru.

– Ce terme est faux, il en existe un vrai, pour "mousse sucrée", mon cher, corrigea de sa voix doucereuse après approbation de son jeune maître.

– Ah ouais ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est, gros clébard de merde ? jura le vendeur, s'apprêtant à sortir de derrière son étal.

– Je vais vous le faire dire.

Son visage masqué (et heureusement pour le vendeur) se brisa en un sourire démoniaque. Même si sa forme et sa souplesse avait été presqu'entièrement avalée par tout son attirail, il lui en restait suffisamment pour que son poing éclate le bras de Dingo et ne vienne cogner la mâchoire du vendeur, et que le corps de ce dernier ne vienne renverser le stand. De sa bouche jaillit un bafouillis ressemblant vaguement à quelque chose comme « Bouah-poua-poua-poua ».

– Voilà : Barbe à Papa ! » approuva un Sebastian victorieux, la langue rouge de la mascotte pendouillant toujours bêtement.

Définitivement, et de toute son âme, Sebastian Michaelis abhorrait les missions secrètes.

* * *

Pardon. Pardon à tous, à Dame Yana, à Prince François. Toutes mes excuses.

Au revoir~


End file.
